Christmas Loop
by Agent BM
Summary: A christmas starring my oc Luke, more info about him inside. Luke loves christmas and he's sad that it's over. He wishes he can celebrate it just a couple more times, and he gets his wish in the form of a time machine. But what happens when the machine breaks and he's stuck on the same day over and over again? He has to fix the machine or be stuck in the time loop forever
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas loop**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**The following oc's belong to the following people**

**Ella Nougatson: Captain Alaska**

**Lucy, Kevin, Luke: Me**

**The world of Game land belongs to me, the characters who live in it that's a different story**

**Wanna use them, ask me or captain.**

**Merry christmas, happy holidays, i have another story for you, think of it like one of those what would happen if it was christmas everyday type of scenarios. If you're not familiar with Luke then look up my other story with him, Love Troubles, this takes place a few months before that story. I hope you enjoy it, and please review, fave, follow, whatever it is you want to do**

It was December 25th, christmas morning in sugar rush. It was 8:30 in the morning, over in Vanellope's castle, the throne room was full of gifts, bags and boxes under a big and beautifully decorated tree. Vanellope had invited her entire family and all her friends and the racers to celebrate christmas in the castle, such as her kids Lucy and Kevin, Kevin's wife and kid, her friends Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, racers like Candlehead, taffyta, Gloyd, you get the point by now i'm sure. Vanellope stepped into the throne room still in her pajamas where the oreo guards stood awaiting orders.

"Good morning boys, merry christmas" said Vanellope

"Merry christmas Mrs. President" said the guards

"I'll make this simple, go wake up everyone, and then you can go open your presents, they're under the tree in the library" said Vanellope

"Right away" said the guards

The guards went to all the guest rooms and woke up the racers and guests, wishing them a merry christmas before going onto their own presents. Over in Luke Fluggerbutters room, he was still sound asleep, a little stuffed over christmas eve dinner last night. A guard opened the door to his room and shook him

"Wake up little boy, it's time to wake up" said the guard

Luke turned away from the guard

"Go away, i just want to get some more sleep" said Luke

"I'm pretty sure today's a good reason to wake up now" said the guard

"What's so special about today that i should be up right now?" asked Luke sleepily as he rose up

"It's christmas morning, everyone loves christmas" said the guard

Luke's eyes suddenly shot open wide awake. He completely forgot, last nights dinner made him forget a little bit. It definitely was christmas, and he knew in the throne room there was a stack of presents with his name on them. He leapt out of bed and ran out of his room

"Now to go find my presents" said the guard before rushing towards the library

Luke entered the throne room and saw all the racers and guests opening presents. He could hear some of their comments

"Merry Christmas Stinkbrain" said Vanellope as she gave Ralph a present

"Thanks kid" said Ralph

"How'd you know?" asked Felix to his wife

Felix had gotten a new pair of handyman gloves

"Sweet, candles" said Candlehead as she held up a box of big candles

"It's just what i wanted, a brand new prank kit" said Gloyd

Luke looked around for his presents when a hand grabbed him. He turned and saw his parents wearing santa hats

"Merry Christmas son" said his father Kevin as he put a santa hat on him

"Merry christmas dad" said Luke

"Wondering where your presents are?" asked his mom Ella

"Yeah, which stack is mine?" asked Luke

"Next to my sisters pile in the snowflake wrapping paper" said Kevin

Luke glitched past the racers and found his presents. Next to him sat his Aunt Lucy unwrapping one of her presents

"Sweet a new pair of headphones" said Lucy

"Merry Christmas aunt Lucy" said Luke as he grabbed one of his presents

"Merry Christmas Luke" said Lucy

Luke unwrapped his presents and got mostly some star wars action figures and vehicles, a couple transformers, in his stocking was candy and an ipod touch, his parents didn't think he was old enough just yet for a smartphone, he got a pair of headphones and a gift card. Kevin was unwrapping his final present, it was a big one. He got a star wars droid transport with a ton of figures inside.

"Wow, it's just what i wanted, thank you santa" said Luke

His parents walked up to him with a small box wrapped in red santa claus wrapping paper and tied with a red bow

"Son, you've been very good this year, you've been very helpful around the house, around your moms shop, around my shop. You're responsible, and me and your mom think you're responsible enough to have this" said Kevin as he gave Luke the box

Luke smiled and opened the box. Inside was a dark blue digital wristwatch with 2 transformers logos on both sides of the band. On one side was a purple decepticon logo, and on the other was a red autobot logo.

"Thanks dad, it looks just like yours and aunt Lucy's" said Luke

"I had it made since i think you're responsible enough to own one like mine, i know you like transformers so that's why i put the logos on it. It has a teleporter, time machine, and makes you invisible. I use mine for work purposes. Only use that time machine or invisible setting for emergencies or educational purposes only, got it son?" asked Kevin

"Yes dad, i promise" said Luke

"Good, meet us in the dining room when you're done, breakfast is almost ready" said Ella

Luke put the watch on his left arm and moved it around to see it

"This is so cool, can't wait til my friends see this" said Luke

(Later that day)

Luke was in his room placing a video game cartridge into an old nintendo console. He turned it on and looked at his watch

"They should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said Luke

3 little black creatures of different sizes popped out of the tv in Lukes room each carrying a present. These were his friends from game land, their names were Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner

"Helloooo Nurse" said the 3

They jumped in Luke's arms and gave him a big kiss on his face

"Merry christmas guys" said Luke

"Merry christmas, here's your presents from us" said Yakko as he gave Luke the 3 presents

Luke gave them 3 presents under his bed

"Here's mine to you" said Luke

Luke got some star wars clone and stormtrooper action figures and the 3 siblings got a pack of hot wheels cars, a toy rocket ship, and a space shooter video game

"Thanks" said all 4 of them

"So what else did you get?" asked Wakko as he looked at Luke's toys and eyeing his droid transport

"Hey, what's this on your arm?" asked Yakko as he looked at Luke's watch

"Oh this, it's a watch i got from my parents, it not only tells time, it can make me invisible, has a built in time machine, and has a teleporter inside, i have no idea how it has all that but who cares" said Luke

"Whoa" said the 3 siblings

"You must've been really good this year" said Yakko

"My dad says i'm responsible enough to have this" said Luke

Wakko grabbed his arm

"Let me see that, i want to go back 3 weeks ago" said Wakko

Luke moved his arm away from him

"No, my daddy says i can only use that for emergencies" said Luke

"Oh i see, i give you toys and you don't let me use a time machine" said Wakko angrily

"I gave you toys and a video game" said Luke

Luke looked outside his bedroom door to make sure no one was around to hear him

"Look, maybe if we're lucky i'll show you the time machine later" said Luke

"wahoo" said Wakko

"Now, who wants to play with my new-

The 3 grabbed his action figures and vehicles and began playing with them

"Toys" said Luke

The time flew quick that day. Before Luke knew it he was having Christmas dinner, carols were sang and over with, presents exchanged and opened, all the Christmas movies and specials in the library were shown and done, and most of the guests were going home or heading back to their rooms to spend the night before leaving in the morning. Luke was saying goodbye to his friends when his mom came into his room

"Luke, better start getting ready for bed, it's almost your bedtime" said Ella "Get your toys in a pile and we'll pack them tomorrow morning"

"It's almost bedtime already?" Asked Luke

He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 10 pm, it was close to his bedtime.

"I can't believe Christmas is over" said Luke as he moved his toys into a pile to be packed tomorrow

Ella sat on the floor

"Sweetie, I know you love Christmas, but it only comes once a year, besides look at all the great stuff you got today" said Ella

Ella tucked her son into bed and kissed his forehead

"Trust me, be glad Christmas only comes once a year. Goodnight sweetie, I'll see you in the morning" said Ella

she turned off the lamp in his room and walked out and shut the door

Luke lied in his bed and stared at the ceiling

"Today was a fun day, I wish it didn't have to be over so soon. Wait, I just remembered, my time machine watch of course. I don't need it to be Christmas everyday but maybe once or twice should be fine with me" said Luke

He grabbed his iPod for light and ducked under his blanket. He set his watch to the time travel setting and entered a date

"24 hours back should do" said Luke

He pressed a button and expected something to happen, but nothing did.

"It didn't work, whether it doesn't work or its brand new and needs to be kicked in I don't know. (Yawn) oh well, better get some sleep, gotta go home tomorrow and move my stuff into my room"

Luke fell asleep almost instantly. When he did the time on his watch started moving backwards rapidly, the clouds in the sky moved backwards. Lukes watch and all his brand new toys faded away as if they were never there to begin with. All the racers gifts faded away from them, some went back under the tree. Luke's gifts to his friends appeared back under his bed. Luke was transported back to christmas eve 24 hours ago. Was he in for a surprise when he woke up.


	2. Another day of Christmas

Luke had a strange urge to wake up early the next morning. He yawned and scratched his back. Luke looked at his arm to see that his watch was gone, nowhere in sight. The time on the alarm clock next to his bed read 8 am. Luke noticed his new toys were all gone

"Hey, where's my droid transport, where's my clone troopers and jedi figures? Where's my Ipod and headphones? And where's my watch?" asked Luke to himself

Luke had a small feeling on what was going on but he had to be sure. He exited his room and towards the library, inside the library were tons of unopened gifts for the castle guards and staff. Luke went to the throne room and underneath the big tree, all the presents from yesterday that he swore were opened, were wrapped up in various wrapping paper, the stockings hung on the walls filled with candy and other goodies inside.

"Merry christmas Luke"

Luke glitched in fright but was relieved it was only his Grandma Vanellope who was carrying a box in snowman wrapping paper

"It's christmas? I thought we celebrated that yesterday" said Luke

Vanellope sat him down on her throne

"no silly, today's christmas. You must've been dreaming that it was christmas last night" said Vanellope

"What're you doing here so early Grandma?" asked Luke

"I'm delivering a gift to a prisoner and the elevator behind the thrones is the quickest way to her cell" said vanellope

"You like this prisoner?" asked Luke

"She's, well you don't need to know who she is just yet. Since you're here, i guess i can let you open one present early" said Vanellope

Vanellope went to Luke's stack of presents and gave him a small present, he opened it up and it was exactly what it was yesterday, nothing more than a simple clone trooper action figure. When Vanellope left, Luke smiled

"It worked, that time machine worked. I can get used to this. Just don't get crazy with it Luke" said Luke to himself

(Later that day, game land)

Luke decided to personally deliver the gifts to his friends himself. He teleported himself to their home in gameland, outside their home huge ornaments hung over the railings, lights were strung over the roof of their tower, and giant signs telling santa to stop there and to leave them presents. Luke got to the top of his friends home and the 3 pulled him inside

"Merry christmas again Luke" said Yakko

"Wait, you guys know yesterday was really christmas?" asked Luke

"Yeah, we've done something like this before, so we got used to time differences" said Dot

"We noticed when our presents were wrapped up in their boxes again" said Wakko

"I just wanted another day of christmas, relax i'm not gonna overuse my gift" said Luke as he dropped the gifts on the couch

Wakko snatched Lukes watch off his arm

"I wonder what all these buttons do?" asked Wakko

"Hey that's mine, give it back" said Luke

"Get your own" said Wakko

"That is my own" said Luke

The 2 fought for the watch, grabbing both ends of the watchband

"Hey you 2 knock it off" shouted Yakko

The watch was thrown out of Lukes hands. The watch smacked into the fridge. The outside looked fine, barely a scratch on it, but the time circuits inside the watch got messed up a little bit on the inside. Nobody noticed. Luke grabbed his watch and put it back on

"Be careful Wakko, you could've broke something" said Luke

"I didn't break anything, look there's barely a scratch on it" said Wakko

"Just be careful please. I gotta get back now, before my parents notice i'm missing" said Luke as he typed things into his watch

"Ok, merry christmas again" said Yakko

Luke waved goodbye as he teleported back to the castle

(That night)

Luke was in his room in the castle listening to his ipod and reading a Star Wars comic. His mom entered the room and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention

"It's time for bed Luke" said Ella

"Just let me finish this comic mom, then i'll go to bed" said Luke

"Ok 5 minutes" said Ella before she left the room

Luke went back to his comic. But soon he felt something strange happen, his headphones started to disappear along with his ipod. He looked at all his toys and saw all his toys disappearing. He looked at his watch and saw the time going backwards to christmas eve night 10 pm.

"What's going on, i only wanted one more day of christmas, not another" said Luke

Before Luke could do anything, his watch faded from his arm as if it was never there to begin with


	3. Chapter 3

After a morning of doing the same routine as before, opening presents and eating breakfast, Luke rushed to his room. He started hitting buttons on his watch

"What is wrong with this thing?" asked Luke as he tried to turn the time machine feature off

The words 'Loop' appeared on the screen

"Loop? Well turn off" said Luke

'Denied'

"Denied? Why you, what am i saying i'm arguing with a wristwatch. Wakko, i'd like to have a few words with him. I'll just call him and i forgot i don't have a phone" said Luke

He took out his ipod

"Must be something in here that i can contact them with, facetime, i'll video chat with them" said Luke

He called his friends, waited a minute and got an answer. He was shocked to see his friends in a bathtub taking a bath. Dot was scrubbing shampoo on her head, Yakko was wearing a pirate hat and playing with a boat, and Wakko was eating a bar of soap and a rubber duck. Dot opened her eyes and saw Luke. She screamed

"Sorry, is this a bad time guys?" asked Luke

"Uhhhh, give me a minute" said Yakko

He was put on hold. Yakko answered again in less than 20 seconds

"What's up?" asked Yakko

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but i was wondering if you guys could come over as soon as possible, i have something important i want to say" said Luke

"Sure we'll be right over" said Yakko before hanging up

(20 minutes later)

The 3 popped out of Lukes tv

"Helloooo Nurse" said the 3

"Glad you could come, first off, Wakko I'm going to kill you, come here" said Luke

"Whoa whoa whoa what's this about?" asked Wakko

"My watch is broken" said Luke

"It's not broken" said Wakko

"Yes it is, the time machine is stuck on loop and it's all your fault" shouted Luke angrily

"Sorry, my bad" said Wakko

"Unless this thing gets fixed, it'll be christmas everyday" said Luke

"I can live with that" said Wakko

"Yeah why's that a big problem?" asked Dot

"Haven't you seen christmas cartoons that have this type of scenario? The same old thing will happen everyday, same old food, same old presents, same old weather, it gets annoying after a while" said Luke

"Oh right, that's why that's bad" said Wakko

"What am i gonna do, i don't know how to fix the machine" said Luke

Yakko took the watch off of Luke's arm

"What are you going to mess it up too?" asked Luke

"No no no no no, i'm gonna fix it" said Yakko

"You're gonna fix it?" asked Luke "You can barely remember my age let alone know how to fix that" said Luke

"How hard can it be, all we gotta do is unscrew the back and see what's wrong" said Yakko

yakko pulled a screwdriver out of Wakko's hat and unscrewed the back. After removing the battery he looked at all the components inside

"Ok this may be harder than i thought, maybe if i move this here and that there, lets try that and see what happens" said Yakko

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Luke

"If he can't fix it in a week, get someone else to fix it" said Dot

(Day 5 of christmas)

"Ok, uh, lets move this here" said Yakko as he moved a gear

"It's been 2 days, i don't think you're gonna fix it" said Luke

"Of course i can fix it, give me another 3 days" said Yakko

"Just fix it, i'm tired of getting the same old toys under the tree" said Luke as he kicked one of his toys

"You're telling us, we can't stand listening to those carolers outside our tower every night. We're running out of things to drop on them" said Yakko

"And you guys are on the nice list?" asked Luke

(Day 6 of christmas)

"Please tell me you fixed it this time, because what you did yesterday didn't work" said Luke

"I'm pretty sure" said Yakko

(Day 7)

"I can't take this anymore, i've seen the same old stuff on tv for a week, i'm sick of this never ending christmas" said Luke angrily

"I've almost got it" said Yakko

"Let me look at it" said Wakko

"Everytime you look at it you move the wrong thing around" said Dot

"I'm losing faith in you guys" said Luke

(Day 10)

"Please, Please tell me you fixed it?" asked Luke

Dot handed him his watch

"Sorry Luke, we can't get it off Loop" said Dot

"What am i going to do?" asked Luke "Everyday it's the same old thing, i pretend to be surprised with my presents, i eat the same breakfast buffet every day, i see the same stuff on tv, i can't take it anymore"

"Maybe you should tell your dad" said Wakko

"I'm too scared to tell him. It's not like i can just walk up to him and say 'Hey dad, i broke your christmas present to me and i need help fixing it" said Luke

"Well it's not like anyone else in your family wears a watch like yours" said Wakko

Luke then remembered something

"Me and my dad aren't the only ones, i'll be back" said Luke

"Where're you going?" asked Yakko

"I'll be right back" said Luke

Luke walked towards Lucy's bedroom and knocked

"Come in" said Lucy

Luke opened the door and saw Lucy sitting at a desk unscrewing the back of her watch

"Aunt Lucy" said Luke

"Yes Luke?" asked Lucy

"What're you doing?" asked Luke

"Changing my battery, it has to be changed every couple years. I'm sure you didn't come in here to ask me that" said Lucy

"I need some help, and can you please not tell my daddy?" asked Luke

"What should i not be telling my big brother?" asked Lucy

Luke placed his watch on Lucys desk

"I got this from him, i used it to go back in time to have another christmas, the time machine broke and my friends can't fix it and i'm sick of living the same day everyday" said Luke

"Let me guess you need me to try and fix the time circuits?" asked Lucy

"Please, i can't stand living the same day anymore, it's been 10 days now" said Luke

Lucy sighed

"Ok, first let me see what your friends did wrong" said Lucy

"It's stuck on loop and i don't know how to turn that off" said Luke

"Let me see what's wrong with it" said Lucy

She unscrewed the back and shook her head

"Here's the problem they were fixing the wrong part of the circuits" said Lucy

"WHAT!?" asked Luke

"Since they were fixing the wrong part, i gotta fix that part too" said Lucy

She grabbed some tweezers out of her purse and removed the damaged parts

"I can fix it, but it'll take time, go play, i'll deliver it to you when i'm done" said Lucy

(A few hours later)

It was 9:30 pm. The warners and Luke were getting restless. They sat in Lukes bedroom playing with Lukes toys quietly and watching the polar express on tv for like the 20th time this month. Lucy entered the bedroom and gave Luke his watch

"All fixed, i managed to turn off the loop function. And you 3, don't try and fix his stuff again, you made a really big mess in that thing, i had to replace some parts" said Lucy

"What? We tried our best" said Yakko

"Well you did a very bad job" said Lucy "And Luke, better take care of your toys"

Lucy left the room. When Lukes bedtime came, he kept his eyes on his watch for a good 10 minutes. He shined his ipod light at his toys to make sure they weren't disappearing. He gave up watching after a half hour. In Game Land in the Warner bros Water tower, the Warners kept their presents close by to make sure they didn't end up back under the tree

(The Next morning)

Luke was shook awake by his dad

"Kevin, time to get up, get your stuff together so we can go home" said Kevin

Luke rubbed his eyes open. He looked at his arm and saw his watch was still there, the date on it read 'December 26'. Luke smiled. After he ate breakfast and got dressed in his normal clothes, he went to Lucy's bedroom and saw her wearing a black buttoned up coat and stuffing things into her purse, obviously getting ready to go home. Luke glitched up to her and hugged her

"Thank you aunt Lucy" said Luke

"For what?" asked Lucy

"For fixing my watch, it's no longer christmas, i'm free from the time loop" said Luke

"Oh that, no problem buddy. Have a good day and i'll see you around the shop Tuesday" said Lucy

Luke gathered his belongings and was finally heading home with his parents

(Back at Luke's house)

The warners popped out of his tv

"It worked, christmas is over" said Yakko

"About time, christmas is fun but it's only fun when it's once a year" said Luke

"Hey Luke can i borrow your watch, i still want to go back in time" said Wakko

"Wakko" said Luke

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding" said Wakko "Mostly"

(The End)


End file.
